The Past of Sebastian Michaelis
by churrokun
Summary: Ciel decides to do something in his eternity, and Sebby finally gets something out of it...HIS DRAMATIC MUSHY PAST. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS A PARODY OF KUROSHITSUJI AFTER CIEL BECAME AN AKUMA. IT IS LIKE MY PREVIOUS ONESHOT. PLEASE LEAVE **_**IMMEDIATELY**_** IF YOU FEEL THAT YOU SHOULD ONLY READ PROPER BLACK BUTLER STUFF; FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO CONTINUE, PLEASE, ENJOY.**

**PLEASE ENJOY READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW(:**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: THREE DAYS AGO...**

Ciel sat at his desk, pondering on how to live for the rest of the eternity. He thought about skydiving, since he couldn't die.  
He did it.  
He thought about bungee jumping and putting his morals behind for awhile.  
He did it.  
He was thinking of making Sebastian having a catfight with Lizzy's mother.  
She won.

Thinking about the future is so tiring, Ciel moaned. He stared out of the window with his head rested on the table.

Little kids everywhere were hugging Phantomhive toys for it was a few days after Christmas.

That was when he finally thought of traveling around the world to expand his toy business.

"Sebastian, pack my bags, we're leaving this place." He stood up and announced firmly.

Sebastian appeared immediately and questioned his decision.

"I want to expand the business. Every child here has my toys," Ciel bit his lip.

"We need some place foreign. Where do you suggest we go, Sebastian? Somewhere in South-East Asia?" Ciel added, thinking carefully and logically for the first time.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian smiled. There wasn't much he could do, was there?

"Oh my god, we should totally go to Singapore!" Ciel was answering his own questions unconsciously.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian bowed. He bit his lip. I have to serve this dumb brat forever.

Sebastian teared up a little. He couldn't stand the ordering around, especially since Ciel became one of his kind.

Not to mention when he made Sebastian fight with Elizabeth's mother, and lost.

Oh, how embarrassing, Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"Oh, Sebby, don't do with the formalities. We have to deal with each other for an eternity, and you must be pretty tired already." Ciel nodded.

He could never read Sebastian's mind no matter how hard he tried.

Sebastian looked up and sighed,"Okie."

Ciel nodded, and suddenly frowned. "Well, what are you doing standing there? Start packing already!"

Sighing again, Sebastian thought, It was going to be a long, long, day.

* * *

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Finian was jumping up and down, waving a handkerchief madly.

Bart was crying uncontrollably and Tanaka, was as usual, drinking tea. But his cup was empty now, and full of tears.

Meyrin was sobbing and hiccuping and whispering some sort of goodbye speech.

Ciel smiled woefully and knew immediately he was going to miss his pansies.

Sebastian was throwing all the luggage on the tiny horse cart.

The horse neighed tiredly as if to yell,"I'm going to be crushed if you throw anymore bags on me!"

Meyrin shuffled to Sebastian and fiddled with the edge of her maid outfit. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and was about to ask if something was wrong when Meyrin grabbed off her glasses.

She pushed Sebastian against the horse cart.

And smashed her mouth against Sebastian's.

After about 2 minutes, she stood back up, put on her glasses, blushed furiously and ran back into the Phantomhive residence.

Ciel was stunned for a moment, while Sebastian was petrified.

Tanaka wiped a tear away and congratulated Sebastian, while Bart's jaw dropped and Finian was covering his mouth with the handkerchief.

Ciel cleared his throat,"Let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

The plane touched down and Ciel strutted out of it like a fashion model.

Behind him was Sebastian, carrying all of his luggage and lugging his baggage of old-fashioned hats.

Ciel inspected the airport. It was clean, modernized, yet somehow high-classed in a simplistic manner.

He nodded in silent satisfaction. Yes, he could get used to this.

Sebastian was huffing away with the load he had to carry.

Why did he have to deal with this? He was a hell of a butler. He could easily threaten people to carry baggage for him.

But nooo, Ciel wanted his bloody top hats to be treated with 'extra special care'.

Sebastian spat and was about to kick the baggage when a police officer tapped him on the shoulder.

Ciel noticed this and walked towards the policeman.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

The policeman eyed Ciel for a moment. "Yes, little man, your brother here spit on the airport floor."

Ciel, confused, clarified,"But he's not my brother."

"It doesn't matter, kid, you still have to pay the fine," The policeman shrugged and handed Sebastian a piece of paper named 'SUMMONS', and walked away.

A few girls looked over, and giggled, pointing at Sebastian. Ciel narrowed his eyes at them.

Ugh, fangirls, he thought. Totally not worth my time.

Sebastian scanned the paper.

"It says we have to be in court to pay $300 by 30th of July." He concluded.

Ciel rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat. "Its March 20th. We'll look into that some other time. Now, lets go."

"Okie."

After they breezed through the passport checks (which was a miracle) and everything else, Ciel coincidentally met with an old acquaintance at the airport's departure gates.

She was Lizzy's first cousin. She was beautiful, smart, and well, simply the female version of Ciel.

He was ecstatic to meet her and vice versa; so came the offer to reside at her mansion until they found a suitable place to live.

But nothing is ever a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS HOME**

"This is your...mansion?" Ciel frowned. Sebastian kept his mouth shut and glanced around the room.

It was modern and classy with baroque art in the halls, but it was small.

Like a tiny apartment, but spacious and cooling. With four rooms. And a living room, kitchen and balcony dining place.

Ciel eyed a bowl of fruit in disgust. "Are these plastic?" he poked the bowl of fruit. It was as if he discovered something unknown.

Sebastian looked at a pile of magazines on the coffee table. "Miss Wilhelmina Nicol Von Kraal, did you just move into this..."

He searched for the right words to say. Nothing offensive, nothing dumb. "Apartment?"

Wilhelmina Nicol Von Kraal, smiled elegantly. "Oh Sebastian, of course not," she laughed as if it were a joke.

"This is one of the luxurious apartments I own for guests to stay in. I have about 15. My mansion's the one over there by the sea, I can't stand small spaces."

She gestured at the beautiful view in the balcony that was blocked by a giant mansion.

"And please, call me Nicol. What a drag of a name I have," she flipped her beautiful flaming hair that was down to her waist.

Ciel rolled his eyes. Please, girl, the only diva here is me.

Sebastian smiled plainly and went out to lug all the suitcases in. As he did, he puffed, "I believe Miss Nicol has furnished the place?"

Nicol raised her eyebrows."Obviously."

Ciel rolled his eyes again. "Nicol, darling, you've got the closet ready, right?"

Nicol sneered. "Of course, Ciel dear, though it's not as big as mine."

Sebastian dropped the last baggage of hats. What closet?

Ciel strutted straight into the dark corridors and opened the doors to what seemed to be the biggest room.

When he pushed the doors open, a whoosh of air lowed against his face. It was a huge jet black closet with white shelves everywhere.

Ciel stuck his nose up and refused to admit that it was impressive. "Sebastian, get to work. I want my hats there, sorted from darkest to lightest, and my boots there, from highest heel-"

Sebastian took in a deep breath, and began unzipping the first out of 32 bags.

Nicol shook her head in mock pity.

"Oh Sebastian, do you need help? I've got a maid I'll like you to meet. She's a hell of a helper."

Sebastian noticed that look in her eyes.

She knew who he was.

He had a feeling he would know her maid too.

* * *

** INTRODUCTION**

They were taking a horse carriage and Nicol was bragging about how she owned the entire piece of land.

Ciel whispered into Sebastian's ear. "God, she's such a bitch. How can she possibly expect us to live in such a small space when she herself can't?"

Sebastian, flustered, didn't know what to say.

So, as he struggled to find the words they rode across a group of girls giggling, so he decided to repeat what they said.

"I know, right?" Sebastian pretended to know what he was talking about.

By far this living condition was better than the one Ciel gave him. Ciel's living condition for him was shitty.

Now Nicol was shouting for the girls to get off her property. Ciel, who seemed happy with the answer proceeded to complain some more.

Sebastian nodded, seeing that Ciel was oblivious. As always. "Totally."

"Now, I wouldn't want you to change your living ways because of the size of your house." Nicol interrupted.

Ciel turned his head and glared at her. Sebastian was glad Ciel stopped talking.

"I'll be providing you money every month and a list of things you should buy." Nicol handed Sebastian a list.

How interesting.

Ciel folded his arms and wanted to protest, but Sebastian stopped him. "Thank you, Miss Nicol."

How strange it was she never once mentioned Elizabeth's name.

They reached the mansion and there was a dark-colored skin lady who wore a maid outfit.

"Lady Wilhelmina, Madame and Sire Von Kraal are waiting for you inside." She blushed when she saw Sebastian.

Ciel sighed. These fangirls really needed to control themselves around himself.

Sebastian frowned. There was something strange- "Oh she's not the one I want you to meet. She's just a regular maid."

Oh. Oops. Ciel strutted pass them and into the mansion.

They saw both elegantly and modern dressed female and male standing in front of the giant staircase.

"Father, Mother, this is Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth's Fiancé. This is his butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

Both aunt and uncle brightened up and hugged Ciel.

"Where's Lizzy?" They messed up Ciel's hair and laughed.

Somehow they didn't sound sincere.

Ciel wasn't very pleased about the hair. He said bluntly, "She's moping at home because I'm here."

His aunt and uncle laughed even harder. Sebastian began to doubt their sanity.

Nicol walked to the small room in a corner and almost turned the knob. She signalled for Sebastian to follow her.

As she opened the door, Sebastian saw a blue-haired girl with brilliant green eyes who was holding an old photo.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened.

She dropped the photo. "Sebastian?"

He glanced at the dropped photo. It was a blissful black and white picture with two little children, one male and female.

It couldn't be.

Then he saw the contract mark on the back of her neck.

Nicol picked up the picture and put it in her pocket, which revealed her contract mark on her wrist.

Her work here was done.

For now.


End file.
